Cloud Nine
by KukkiaKipu
Summary: Flora, Helia's ultimate crush asked him to help her study! One-shot, dedicated to foreverflora16 in honour of her belated birthday!


_Happy belated birthday foreverflora16! You're one of the loveliest girls I've ever met over the Internet ;) This is a short one-shot for you!  
In this story, Helia's the average one, and Flora's the popular one. Enjoy! Oh, and I'm going to be using my OC from 'Beauty from pain,' Cira, Helia's little sister. ^^_

**Cloud Nine**

(FLASHBACK)

"_Hey Helia!" Flora called from a little way down the corridor. Helia closed his locker with a start when he heard her say his name. He turned around and saw her purposefully walking towards him. She quickly ran towards him and greeted him with a warm smile. They were more of acquaintances than anything else, although they were frequently paired up for class activities._

"_H-hey Flora…" Helia face turned a light shade of pink, "What's up?" He didn't usually get so nervous around girls, but with Flora, it was different. By far, she was the most beautiful girl at his school. She had long, tanned legs, long golden-brown hair and deep emerald green eyes. Seeing as she was easy on the eyes, she was obviously very popular with everyone at the school, especially the boys. It really killed Helia when he saw her go on date after date. She never let any of it get to her head, and normally seemed to be completely blind and oblivious to how much she was liked by everyone._

"_So listen…" Flora began, looking a bit sheepish, "I have a super major favour to ask you…" she clasped her hands together with a pleading look on her face._

"_What is it?"_

"_Well I'm really hitting the wall with my literature revision, and I know we're taking the same exam and… I know your amazing at English so… Would you mind if we studied together?" She said quickly. Helia smiled slightly, she thought he was amazing at English? "I mean it's totally cool if you don't want to, and Nabu offered for me to study with him and Layla but it would be pretty awkward for me to be sitting there having to listen to them fall all over each other…"_

"_No, that would be fine!" I said before she changed her mind completely. She stopped and gave me an adorable grin._

"_REALLY?! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze, "So when should we do this?"_

_Helia's face was still a little red from the interaction, "I'm doing some work on literature tonight, are you free then?"_

"_Tonight sounds great!" Flora started to walk away, "I'll come over at about six, is that okay?"_

"_S-sure,"_

"_See you later then!"_

_~o~o~o~_

"Oh my god, what a mess!" Helia came in through the front door to see his mother battling with the hovering, dusting and laundry at the same time, while his little sister, Cira, had her paint and crayons scattered around the living room.

"Well, you're not usually the one to enquire about the cleanliness of this house." His mother switched off the hoover. "What's up?"

"I have a… Friend coming over to study later, so this really needs to be cleared up," He put his satchel down and started picking up the clothes scattered about the place.

"Ooh… Is your friend a 'she'?" His mother smiled coyly, leaning against the wall.

"W-what are you talking abou- okay, yes." There was no point trying to hide that.

"And do you _like_ her?" she teased. Helia's face turned bright red.

"Listen- I need to go and sort out my room." He sighed, "Do me a favour- make sure it looks presentable and make Cira clean up her stuff!" Cira turned around and stuck out her tongue, then went back to her drawing.

"Helia, I'll do what I can." She smiled, "Will you guys want dinner? It's only frozen pizza tonight so…"

"She's vegetarian, what kind of pizza?"

"Just cheese and tomato,"

"Okay, that's fine. She'll be over at six." He climbed up the stairs, leaving his mother and his sister to exchange a knowing look.

~o~o~o~

There was a soft knock at the door, and Helia's mother opened it promptly. Since she was at school, Flora had changed into some fresh clothes; she was wearing a simple light pink shirtdress that was tightened at the waist.

"Hello! You must be Helia's friend," she greeted.

"I guess so," Flora smiled.

"What's your name then?"

"It's Flora,"

"Lovely name, it's nice to meet you,"

"It's nice to meet you too!"

"You can go straight up, I'm sure you'll find his room… I'll be bringing up some food for you in a bit,"

"Oh how nice of you, see you later!" Flora climbed up the stairs and looked thoughtfully at the five doors on the landing. She gave up.

"Helia?" she called.

"Flora? You're here?"

"It appears so," she giggled. Helia burst through his bedroom door, seeing that Flora had her back to him. "Oh, Whoopsie!" she smiled.

"Um… You look nice," he said sheepishly. Her face turned a very light shade of pink.

"Oh, thank you," she replied quickly, "Shall we get started?"

"Of course, come on in," Flora walked into his large blue-themed bedroom.

"You have a really big bedroom, it's a lot bigger than mine," she said in awe.

"Thanks, you can sit down here," he pointed to a cushion on the floor by a coffee table. There were various pages of notes and textbooks over the table. After he sat himself down and cleared a space for Flora's exercise book, they began to study.

"So, what did you need help with?" he asked.

"I'm just confused with what I'm supposed to be saying in an essay… What am I even meant to be talking about? Don't get me wrong, I love a good book, but I don't tend to think about it too much…" she explained.

"Well, the clue is always in the title you're given. It can be a comparison between characters, or an overall analysis of the end message."

"Right…."

"For example, when it's a comparison, it'll be between two things which are obviously different. You just need to be analytical and pick out as many things as you can which are different, and pick out reasons that there is such a contrast…"

"Okay… So, what's the best way to revise for something like this?" she asked.

"The best way is to make sure you really know the novel, and study that,"

"Which is the exact thing that I happened to forget… I'm really sorry, I'm completely useless at this, aren't I?" she said sadly.

"You can share my book with me, I know it pretty well already,"

"I'm sorry,"

"You really don't have anything to be sorry about," he laughed. Flora scooted closer towards him so that her thigh was just resting against his, to see the novel a little more clearly. Helia's face turned bright red, and he tried to use the book to cover it.

"Okay… Let's… start at chapter… three…" he said a little too jittery.

"Are you okay? She asked, flashing her signature smile.

"I-I'm fine, just tell me when you've finished a page, okay?" he collected himself a little bit.

"Alight,"

After a while, the two of them had read all the way up to chapter fourteen, and Helia realised that it was getting a little dark.

"Let's take a break," he said.

"Sure," Flora smiled- but didn't move away from him.

"S-sorry, my mum had to do something with Cira, so our food might not be for a while,"

"Oh, that's fine, I'm not too hungry right now anyway." She said, "So."

"So… Would you like a-,"

"Helia, can I talk to you for a minute about… something a little personal?" she asked him quietly, turning around to face him directly.

"Oh, of course," he said, turning in the same manor.

"What would you do if… You like… Liked someone, but you never really got the opportunity to tell them because of… other stuff?"

"I'm not sure actually, I guess I'd like to tell them directly, but it can be a little intimidating,"

"Yeah, that's how I feel…" she muttered.

"You like someone?" he said, not really managing to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"No! Of course not! What even are you talking about? … Okay yes." She giggled, scratching the back of her neck. "But what if you had the perfect opportunity to? If you were alone with them, and it was the right time, the right atmosphere, the right everything… Wouldn't you just do it?" she asked.

"I guess I wouldn't know until such a time came…" He replied quietly.

"Wouldn't you say it was the right thing to do?"

"Well, yes,"

"No matter what the other person's feelings for you were?"

"Yes…"

"Alright then." Flora closed her eyes and breathed out, "Helia, I'm in love with you."

There was a small silence.

"Okay… Nice practice, but I-," Helia began, but Flora stopped him.

"No Helia, I love _you." _Flora told him again.

"But I-,"

"You're as dense as me," she giggled, "I'm not very good hiding anything from any one, I've been so obvious, but you never seemed to get it…"

"But you-,"

"Please kiss me,'

"I-," Flora stopped him from going any further once more by crashing her soft pink lips on to his, not wanting to let go she gripped on to his shirt sleeve.

It took a moment but Helia finally realised what was actually happening. His shaking hands hovered over her hips; Flora used her free hand to put his around her waste. Helia let his hands roam up and down her body and then back up to her soft caramel locks. Nothing else mattered right now, because he was on cloud nine.

"So, who's ready for some pizza?" Helia's mum bustled through the door. "Oh…"

~o~o~o~

_Hope you enjoyed! Happy birthday foreverflora16! Review!_


End file.
